Valentine's Chocolate
by Riica
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and poor Allen doesn't know what to do! KandaxAllen


Valentine Chocolate

KandaxAllen slight LavixAllen

one-shot

**Author's note: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic ever! I apologize in advance for any spelling errors or corniness you may encounter in this story. ;D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own D.Gray-Man. If I did, there would be a lot more Kanda and Allen yaoi!**

" " speaking

' ' thoughts

'Yum! I can't wait to eat some of Jerry's delicious cooking' Allen thought, smiling at the scrumptious meal to come.

"Oof", Allen groaned as he hit something hard.

"Watch where you're going moyashi!" Kanda yelled, obviously angry at being bothered in the morning.

"Ah… Kanda?! Hmph! Watch where _you're_ going Kanda" Allen grumbled angrily.

"Che… whatever moyashi" Kanda muttered, walking off in the other direction.

Allen, being the happy person that he is, ignored Kanda and skipped happily to the cafeteria.

"ALLEN Do you know what today is?!" Lavi shouted.

'Is today a special day?' Allen wondered. "No, Lavi, I don't know what's so special about today.

"Allen?! It's VALENTINES DAY of course!" Lavi gasped, shocked that Allen didn't know the important day.

"Valentines Day? What's that?" Allen asked cutely.

At that moment, Lenalee walked by carrying coffee for her nii-san. She heard what Allen said and was amazed that Allen didn't know the holiday. She tossed the coffee and ran to Allen and Lavi.

"Allen-kun! You don't know Valentines Day?! It's only the most wonderful holiday of the year!" Lenalee gushed. "Girls and guys give chocolate to the ones they love!"

"Oh really?" Allen realized. 'Sighh… I want to give chocolate to Kanda… but knowing him he'd just say 'che' and reject me'

"Allen-kun, Allen-kun! Do you want to make chocolate with me?!" Lenalee said with excitement.

"Yea, Allen, you should go make chocolate with Lenalee. It'll be fun." Lavi encouraged.

Lenalee practically dragged Allen, laughing evilly with a glint in her eye. Poor Allen was helplessly pulled along into the kitchen. Lavi cheerfully waved goodbye as he hopped off to wreak more havoc. Lenalee kicked Jerry out of the kitchen for a while, so she could torture Allen, ahem, _help_ Allen make chocolates.

'Baka moyashi… always running into me...' Kanda thought.

"YUU-CHAN!" Lavi ran and glomped the unsuspecting Kanda.

"Get. Off. Me. You STUPID RABBIT!" Kanda burst out loud.

"Wahh.. That hurt Yuu-chan." Lavi fake-cried in the corner. "Anyways! You know what day it is today?! Valentines Day!!"

".. so?" Kanda said, uninterested in what the future-Bookman had to say. He started to walk away, but he was blocked by a hyper Lavi.

"It's the day guys give presents to the ones they love, silly! I'm sure you have someone special to give it to Yuu-chan!" Lavi happily exclaimed.

"Stupid rabbit. You're wasting my time." Kanda quickly escaped. 'Valentines Day… I wonder if Allen is giving anyone anything..'

'I know Yuu-chan loves Allen, even if he doesn't show it. I must scheme to get them together!' Lavi smirked to himself.

Anyone watching Lavi walk off saw a madman laughing diabolically.

"Allen-kun, you're better at this than I thought!" Lenalee smiled happily. "Ne, who are you giving the chocolate to?"

"H-huh?! No one in particular…" Allen stammered, obviously embarrassed. 'It's not like Kanda would accept it.."

When Lenalee saw Allen blush, she knew that Kanda was his love. Allen had smudges of chocolate on his cheek and was concentrating on stirring the chocolate to make it extra yummy. When Allen finished the delicious chocolate, he wrapped it in a light grey box with a navy blue ribbon on top.

'How should I give this to Kanda… Should I just surprise him and hand it to him? Or maybe I'll have Lavi deliver it for me..' Allen pondered, while walking down the corridors.

Allen suddenly ran into something blocking his way. 'Not again! I already ran into enough people for one day' Rubbing his sore head, he looked up and saw that it was Lavi he ran into.

"Ahh, Lavi! What are you doing here… and what are you wearing?!" Allen exclaimed, surprised by Lavi's outfit.

Lavi was wearing his usual orange scarf but had taken off his bandanna and put his hair down. He wore a typical exorcist uniform but had fluffy, white angel wings on his back. Lavi carried with him a bow and a quiver of heart tipped arrows.

"I'm here to deliver love, silly!" Lavi stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Do you want me to send something for you, Allen?"

"Yea, actually could you give this to um K-kanda?"

Lavi smiled the Cheshire cat grin. "Suuuure, Allen! I know Yuu-chan would love this from you!"

"Y-you think so?" Allen cutely blushed.

"Of course! I'll have Yuu-chan find you later!" Lavi ran off.

"YUU-CHAAAN! I have a special delivery for youuuuu!" Lavi yelled while running to Kanda.

'What is it now..' Kanda thought, annoyed. "What do you want?"

"I have a super duper special present for you from the one and only Allen!"

"From the moyashi? It can't be any good" Kanda smirked.

Lavi handed him the grey box with the navy blue ribbon and took off singing songs of love and Valentine's Dayness.

'Hmm I wonder what it is…' Kanda opened the box and found a bunch of heart shaped pieces of chocolate, some with colors and some just plain chocolate. He saw the note inside which said: Happy Valentine's Day Kanda! I know it isn't much, but I hope you enjoy it…

Allen was again walking down the corridors without watching where he was going. He ran into something hard again. 'Wow, is this becoming a habit or what?' He looked up and saw Kanda carrying his box of chocolates. The chocolates, however, became broken and some fell when Allen bumped into him.

"K-kanda! I'm so sorry. I-I broke the chocolates I made for you.." Allen whispered, tears springing to his eyes.

"Moyashi, it's.. okay. There's still one perfect one left" Kanda said, sympathetic to Allen. 'He looks so cute and vulnerable with that face on.' He placed half of the chocolate between Allen's teeth, so there was still half of the chocolate sticking out. He leaned over and gently nipped the chocolate in his mouth.

"K-kanda?!" Allen stammered, turning instantly red.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you blush like that, Allen-_chan_" Kanda purred seductively. He slowly brought his tongue up to Allen's cheek, licking off the remnants of chocolate that remained.

Allen, though shocked at first, quickly warmed up to this. He brought Kanda closer and gently brought his lips to Kanda's own. Kanda took the initiative and ran his tongue across Allen's lips, asking for entrance. Allen obliged, and while Kanda explored his sweet, chocolatey mouth, Allen moaned with sheer pleasure. When Kanda finished and licked his lips, Allen thought he just looked so damn sexy. Allen brought his hand up to Kanda's hair, loosening the hair tie constricting Kanda's silky hair. Kanda's rich-blue tresses cascaded down framing his shoulders and face. Allen gasped at the amazing sight and wanted to take him on the spot.

"You know Kanda" Allen whispered, his breath tickling Kanda's ear "You look a lot hotter with your hair down"

"Really now, Allen-chan" Kanda whispered into Allen's ear just as seductively. "Maybe I'll do it more often, just for _you_" his voice thick with implication.

"LOVEBIRDS! Take your dirty stuff to a room Yuu-chan and Allen! My poor virgin ears!" Lavi swooned, faking an anguished cry.

Both Kanda and Allen punched him sending Lavi flying to the end of the hall.

"Baka-usagi.." Kanda muttered, annoyed.

Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen's waist and murmured. "Allen-chan, want to take this to somewhere a bit more secret?"

"Of course, Yuu-chan. You are my lover after all." Allen sweetly smiled, whiled kissing Kanda. "Happy Valentine's Day.."

As Allen and Kanda walked off hand in hand, they could swear they heard Lavi saying "Awwww!" in the distance.

"Hehe! My job is done here!" Lavi grinned, skipping away whistling.

THE END! 33

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my first ever fan ficcie. I know it's too cheesy but who doesn't love a cute story with a fluffy ending? xP Maybe it's just me…. Reviews are greatly appreciated, THANK YOUUU **


End file.
